moons love the planets they circle around
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: "I still love you like the moons love the planets they circle around" -Andrea Gibson. Various romantic pairing drabbles. / TerryMichael
1. PadmaPansy

"Pansy, please. We haven't just talked in forever. I feel like I hardly even know you anymore…"

"Can't, Padma. I've got…_homework_."

"That's what you _always _say. I'm sick of all your excuses. I don't even know why I bother with you, to be honest."

"You love me, you can't help it. Don't act like you don't know why you keep holding on, we both know plain as day. It just comes down to the fact that I've got work to do, an expectation to uphold. I can't always be seen with you."

"I thought you cared. I don't even know why, but I thought somehow, you'd decided to care about someone. I thought I was lucky."

"I wouldn't waste my time on you if I didn't care. But that doesn't change anything, does it? No one else'll care whether or not I care about you. They just see what they want to see, and no one will want to see me with you, bottom line. I'm not saying we can't keep this up, Pad, but we need to be careful about it, alright?"

"Never seen you acting like this, Pansy… Maybe you _do_ care."

"What made you think I didn't?"

"I'm tired of your excuses, though. Quit that, will you?"

"You weren't listening to me, though, were you? I told you we needed to keep this secret but you wouldn't lay off. I had to."

"Sorry, I didn't mean—can we just start fresh?"

"You really wanna try and gain my trust again?"

"Not that fresh."

"Good."

**For the Valentines Drabble Collection Competition, pairing: PadmaPansy, prompt: excuse. Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	2. KingsleyMinerva

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition using the pairing Kingsley/Minerva and the prompt of an Andrea Gibson quote of my choice: "What if the weather keeps changing, and we don't? […] I don't know what makes us human more than our crimes, and that just breaks my heart," from her poem July 13, 2013. Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**

**x**

"Nothing's going to change any time soon, is it?" you asked uncertainly. You didn't want to come off as so pessimistic, but you were having real difficulty seeing the light at the end of this tunnel.

Kingsley smiled sadly at you. "Not with that attitude. Nothing'll change unless you do something about it. Surely you know that, Minerva." He gave you a knowing smile. Sometimes you thought he knew you better than you knew yourself.

"And if we change? I don't know what I'm more anxious about—if we do change or if we don't. It just seems like the whole world is crashing down around us, doesn't it?"

"I know. It's not easy, and circumstances won't magically improve overnight. If the world around us changes," he said calmly, addressing your questions. "We'll learn to adjust to it. We'll keep going, like we've always done."

You appreciated his calm, even though you knew it didn't reach his core. Any uplifting thought was welcome these days, in the heat of the war raging on around you. So many of your students hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year, and you couldn't say you blamed them.

"Simply look around, Kingsley," you muttered spitefully, voicing your thoughts. "Half the student body is at home or on the run or Merlin knows where. I promised Albus—" You shut your eyes for a second, trying to stay calm and collected. "I promised him I would keep the school and everyone in it safe. Look what's happened now. There are Death Eaters teaching my students, Kingsley. I should never have let this happen in the first place, how am I supposed to put a stop to it now?"

"Minerva," he murmured, taking your shoulders in his hands gently, looking into your eyes. "Listen to me. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. You're still with them, they need someone as strong as you to keep them safe. You're their last hope. You and Pomona and Filius, Poppy, every other staff member dedicated to keeping the students safe. And you _will_ keep them safe, I am certain." Coming from anyone else, you know you hardly would've believed him, but Kingsley's voice was deep and rich, one that you couldn't help but trust. And you did.

You weren't quite convinced, however. You thought about how people who had worked their way into your ranks as teachers and protectors of the students were the people who were harming them in what used to be one of the safest places in the world.

"It just seems as though the only thing that shows our humanity is our crimes. You've seen the kind of things they do. These are _children_ we're dealing with here. I don't even know who I can trust at this point, the world's turned on its head."

"One thing's for certain, Minerva. There _are_ _always_ people you can trust. You can trust me."


	3. CrabbeMillicent

"It's like I'm playing with fire, and I'm damn tired of getting burnt. I can't trust you, not after this." You watched her face fall, feeling triumphant.

"Vincent, please, I didn't mean—it was an accident, I didn't want for it to happen, I couldn't have stopped it," she said frantically.

"Don't give me that. You know full well you could've stopped this if you wanted to. I'm done with you wasting my time, Millicent. Go find someone else to screw over, won't you?" You moved to leave, but she caught your arm, turning you around gently.

"You know I wouldn't be able to do that. I can't—I can't leave you. We've been together—been _happy_—too long. I can't abandon that all now. Look, I know I shouldn't have done that, I really am sorry."

"I'm not buying it. Go find someone who'll believe your stories, why don't you?"

She shut her eyes for a fraction of a second, as though trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry, there's no other way. _Obliviate_."

You felt a strange, tingling sensation briefly, but then it was gone. "Millicent," you murmured, noticing her before you. "Where've you been? I've missed you," you said, pulling her into a tight hug. You generally didn't show much affection for her, assuming she knew that while you were together, that would be plenty of work for you to put in. She was more of a romantic than you were, anyway.

"Are we still on for our date tonight?" she asked warily. You weren't fond of the term "date," but nodded.

"Back to the good ol' days, then? Good. Looks like you're stuck with me. I suppose sometimes, all you need is a bit of magic," she muttered under her breath before taking your hand and leading you out the door.

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (pairing: Crabbe/Millicent, prompt: stuck) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	4. FleurTonks

You'd talked to Ginny about Bill's fiancée, and you could easily tell she wasn't a fan. You didn't have high hopes for Fleur, but you couldn't help being surprised when you finally met her. You'd heard Ginny call her ugly, impolite, all wrong for her brother.

You know you shouldn't find her attractive, but here you sit in front of your mirror as you change your hair into long, blonde locks that closely resemble hers. You changed it back, deciding it didn't suit you, but it certainly fit her. You looked around the room cautiously, making sure no one was there as you changed your face to mimic hers, blonde hair returning. You drank in your reflection before returning your face to normal, wondering why Ginny couldn't see what you did.

You could hardly even believe you were thinking this about her, but that didn't mean you didn't like it. You couldn't help but agree with Ginny that Fleur was all wrong for Bill, though. But you had a sneaking suspicion that you didn't have the same reasoning.

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: Tonks/Fleur, Prompt: Caution), for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Part One, The Letter, option a), and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	5. LuciusLockhart

"Gilderoy, I can't do this anymore, surely you know that?" Gilderoy bit his lip hesitantly, his gleaming teeth making up for the missing shine in his downcast eyes. "If my family found out—"

"Then don't let them know." Gilderoy brought his gaze up to Lucius, looking him in the eyes, pleading with him.

Lucius turned away, looking towards the door. It was a bittersweet feeling, letting Gilderoy go. Lucius had never thought he'd fall for someone as flamboyant and _eccentric_ as Lockhart, but fall he did. It was against his better judgment, surely, but maybe he was tired of doing as he was told.

Lucius looked at the way Gilderoy's lip jutted out as he pouted, remembering the wedding that was being arranged for him and Narcissa Black at the very moment.

Taking Gilderoy's hand in his slowly, he pulled him closer, muttering, "We don't let _anyone_ find out about us, understood?"

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: LuciusLockhart, Prompt: Bittersweet) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	6. RegulusLily

You look at her solemnly, watching as she brings one of her red locks behind her ear. You can't stand the sadness on her face, but there isn't much you can do about it anymore. When your parents find out, there'll be no way around it. It's best to end it now, before they can know and make the situation worse.

You shatter the hollow silence. "Are you ever jealous of the birds, Lily?" You gesture out the window at the few birds perched on the house across the street. She doesn't know what you mean, and you elaborate. "They're free. Free to do whatever they'd like, free to love whoever they'd like. Not having to worry about what would happen if his blood-purist parents found out about his _Muggleborn_ girlfriend." You enunciated the description, showing her just how far you've come for her, how much she's changed you for the better. She wasn't the Mudblood anymore. She was Lily.

"Look, I wish we could keep this up, but it just can't happen. You know that. You've known Sirius long enough, surely he's told you how our parents are. They won't approve of you, and frankly, I'm a bit worried to see what they'll do once they find out about us. I'm not going to risk that."

"Regulus, listen to me. _I'm_ sorry. I knew what your parents were like, and I couldn't bring myself to care. I was stupid, I shouldn't have let this go this far. I should go. Goodbye, Reg."

She picks up her bag, turning and giving you one last, sad smile before leaving through the door.

"Goodbye," you murmur softly, after hearing the _click_ of the door shutting behind her.

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: RegulusLily, Prompt: Birds) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	7. RogerKatie

"Katie, wait!" you call out. She doesn't even turn around, continuing up the stairs, books in hand. You follow her up the next flight of stairs, nearly losing her as the stairs begin to move underneath you. They turn to meet the landing to your left, and Katie sighs exasperatedly as the staircase takes her further away from where she means to go.

"Please," you murmur, coming to stand in front of her. People brush past the two of you, getting off the stairs and continuing on their way. Once everyone's gotten off who needs to, you stretch your arm across the handrail. "Can we just talk?"

"What about?" Her tone is cold as she attempts to push past you.

"I want us to get back together. _Please_," you add desperately.

"We broke up for a reason, Roger. I'm not ready for another relationship yet, and even if I was, I don't know that I'd risk it with you again. I'm sorry."

"But—" You're used to this by now. You ask for her back, and she tells you no. It's been going on for weeks, since you so stupidly broke up with her. "But we got together for a reason, too, Katie. I was an idiot to let you go, I don't know what got into me. I love you, Katie."

"And I love you, Rog, but I'm still not going to get back together with you, alright?" She turns firmly away from you as the staircase brings itself back to its original position. "Now if you don't mind, I really just want to get back to my common room. Goodnight, Roger."

"Katie, I'm sorry. We were happy together—" You try to reconcile with her as she keeps on her way to Gryffindor Tower. You remember the light that was in her eyes when you were dating, and you made a mental note to do whatever you could to get her back.

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: RogerKatie, prompt: moving staircase) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	8. AlbusScorpius

You sit waiting for him to return. He said he'd be back soon, and you've been waiting for nearly an hour on pins and needles, just hoping everything goes alright.

You start to doze off in your chair by the door, but you hear him appear beside you. He looks at you quietly, trying not to wake you. "Scor," you murmur, voice portraying your tiredness. You scan his face for some sign of what happened. "Well?"

"They didn't really say much, not that I gave them much chance. Mother wasn't exactly pleased, but Father said it could be worse… I think he was a bit worried at first, when I said I needed to tell him. Probably wondering if I was stupid enough to get into the crowds he was in, back during the war, you know." Scorpius sighs, wrapping an arm around you.

"Get some sleep, Al," he says softly, helping you up. "Everything'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." Scorpius smiles, and you grin back at him. "C'mon."

You let him lead you upstairs to your bedroom, saying quietly, "You're _sure_ they're fine with it, then?"

"Positive. What about your parents?" Scorpius asks, worry crossing his face.

"You know they don't care, Scor."

"But did you tell them?"

"'Course. They're okay with it, nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right," Scorpius replied, chuckling softly. "G'night, Albus."

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: AlScor, Prompt: On pins and needles) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	9. MarcusKatie

Tears cling to her eyelashes, and you put an arm around her cautiously. She had been so upset lately, and with good reason. Katie got word of her father's death during her seventh year at Hogwarts, and though she tried to act nonchalant and unperturbed, you could see how broken she was, just beneath the surface.

If you didn't know her well, Katie would seem perfectly happy, as though nothing was wrong. But as you pulled your girlfriend closer to you, allowing her to cry on your shoulder if she needed to.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. You shouldn't have to deal with me," she murmured into your sleeve, sniffling. "It's just… I was just home with them for a while, after everything with that necklace, but I didn't think that'd be the last time I—" Katie fell silent, and you brought your arm tighter around her, hugging her gently.

"Don't worry about it, Katie." Your whispers were soothing, and she tried to smile. "I love you, you know that? And I know it definitely doesn't seem like it, but I swear, everything will end up alright. I _promise_," you breathed into her brown hair. She took a deep breath, turning up to look at you.

"What would I do without you, Marc?" She shut her eyes, her tone changing suddenly from a dependent, loving one to one that seemed slightly worried of what was to come. "I—I'm going back home tomorrow. Mum needs me. I don't know what's going to happen next, there's no way to tell at this point. But I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you, Marcus, and I'll never forget anything about us, alright?" Fresh tears were falling now, and she looked up into your eyes. You couldn't help but remember when they were bright and happy and not tear-filled and hiding a broken heart.

You couldn't bring yourself to respond, but hugged her tighter, telling her again, "I love you, Kat. This isn't the end. I love you."

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: MarcusKatie, Prompt: Nonchalant) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	10. TerryMichael

_You're both sorted into Ravenclaw_

_and it would seem you are two of the same,_

"Name's Terry. And you?"

"Michael."

"They all say Ravenclaw's supposed to be the smart house."

And in time, they'll find out just how smart they are.

_But there's more than meets the eye_

_and those that may seem identical can be polar opposites,_

"What do you think you're doing out of bed so late, Corner? You'll get in trouble, and I don't want you losing my house points."

"I won't get in trouble, Boot. Stop being so stuck up, they're not just _your_ house points."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get caught out of bed after hours."

Michael spent his detention the next night thinking of ways to get Terry in trouble somehow.

_But if you look closely enough, and when given enough time_

_Two who seemed so different may become like one._

"Where do you always go every night, Michael?"

"Do you really wanna find out?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

They spent the night exploring hidden alcoves and secret passages, Michael being familiar enough to keep them out of sight of others.

_And sometimes, if you're lucky_

_A bond can be formed, an indestructible bond._

"Anthony keeps asking where we go at night, Michael. I shouldn't tell him, should I?"

"No. It's our little secret. We're spending so much time finding these places in Hogwarts, I don't know if I want anyone else knowing."

"Good. Me too."

And nearly every night, they searched down desolate corridors and through broom cupboards for one or two more places that could be just for them.

_But if that kinship grows into something more,_

_could there be something found beneath the surface that wasn't there before?_

"Terry, can I tell you something? It's kind of… I don't know."

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I like you, Terry. I love spending time together."

And he felt the need to add the last line, because Michael couldn't stand it if something pulled them apart—if he pulled them apart—and he wouldn't let that happen.

_But sometimes, all it takes is a good omen_

_to take a leap of faith and spill your soul._

"What omen does your dream from last night correspond to, Michael?"

"Love, apparently. Not like that's likely. You?"

"Sometimes, I wonder why I ever took this class. Seems to be a load of codswallop. This can't be true."

But Michael couldn't say he dreamed of Terry last night, or that he knew the omen was true.

_But love can, and will, be returned_

_if you allow it to be._

"Terry, I—I think I love you."

"'Bout time you said something. I was beginning to worry."

"What d'you mean?"

Maybe not two of the same, but definitely something close.

**x**

**For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition (Pairing: TerryMichael, Prompt: Omen) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


End file.
